When gluing materials such as construction paper, copy paper or other materials that are lightweight in nature, preformed glue sticks are commonly used. Such products provide relatively strong and quick bonding attachments. Although these products are viewed as being quick-drying formulas, they contain a high level of water that must evaporate before a final, dried bond is formed. Additionally, water-containing products can wrinkle delicate items such as paper. Furthermore, waterborne glue technology is dependent upon the relative humidity of the environment in which the glue is applied, with increased humidity further slowing down the complete drying time of waterborne products. Organic solvents are an option to eliminate paper wrinkling; however, such solvents have limited commercial applicability because they cannot be used in products for children. Hot melt glue sticks are also available, but likewise generally are not an option for children because of the high temperature required to apply the glue.
Thus, there is a need for a non-toxic, fast-drying glue stick that does not wrinkle or damage paper or other delicate substrates.